The Chronicles of The Iron Colt - Chapter Five
by MFJaume2688
Summary: Sorry it has been a bit since I last uploaded, but this is a long chapter with CLOP! Enjoy and comment if you wish!


**The Chronicles of the Iron Colt**

**Chapter Five: Powder keg Lust**

Mayor Rich is still standing there in the doorway and asks, "Well I was wondering what was going on in here and came up to see for myself, looks like I missed something very important. Lily how about I steal your new 'friend' here and I will be back momentarily to speak to you, young filly." Well shit he seemed calm, but I could feel that he was not too happy with me fooling around with his daughter. So, he walks with me into the hall and takes me to what I assume is either a library or his study, I bet myself 50 gold bits that this would be another 80s film cliché, and it was right to the study at least I would have won 50 bits! Mayor Rich turns to me and motions for me to sit down in a plush chair. He then saunters over to a bar and makes himself a drink, then comes back towards me and asks, "Are you and my daughter planning to date? If you are that is very bold of you given that you only have been here a short time and you seem to be making a name for yourself. However, I can tell by your appearance that you are not exactly upper class, maybe middle class. So whatever dalliance you think you will be having with my daughter, I suggest you forget it. She just came back from finishing school in Manehattan and she will now be looking for suitors more appropriate to her station." He sighs and says, "Not to say that you are not a daring and dashing fellow but to you honestly think that you can make her happy especially with her lavish lifestyle? She is used to being wined and dined in fancy restaurants and spending large amounts of bits on clothing and whatever tickles her fancy. Can you make gold bits appear out of the air from being security at a _saloon_? I am sorry but as much as I like you, I refuse to let you see my daughter in the regard to dating." I sat there shocked and angry, but I wore no expression because I got up and since I am just a few feet taller than these ponies I figured I would use my height as a intimidation tactic, I look Mayor Rich in the eyes and say, "Guess what the one thing you forget is that when it comes to what happens between your daughter and me, she makes the call because she admitted to me that all of the other stallions were after her because of your fortune and I can care less for your fortune. I blaze my own trail and I make my own fortune, so if you will excuse me Mayor Rich, I feel that I need to head back to town."

I get to the door and I was about to push it open when Mayor Rich says, "Wait." I turn around and I look at Mayor Rich quizzically, I had just heard his opinion on the matter of me dating his daughter and how he looked at me so if more was coming then I was not in the mood to deal with more especially with the fact that I did not care if I decked the mayor right in the jaw. Mayor Rich sighs and walks over to his desk and sits down then clears his throat and says, "Please come sit down and let's talk some more." I comply with his request and sit back down in the plush chair that I found to be very comfortable, and Mayor Rich says, "Look I never had anyone stand up to me and refuse my requests, and I am not in the business of intimidating or making ponies leave town. So how about this as I was going to offer this position anyway. I have recently had an issue with somepony trying to threaten me and my family. They want payment to ensure that no one comes to Dodge Junction and causes issue, and I already know that Doc Holliday is past his prime to handle any legitimate threat to the safety of the good citizens of Dodge Junction. That stunt you pulled last night tells me that you have the balls to stand up for what is right however my daughter means the world to me and I received a letter today stating that they plan on coming after her. I need you to protect her no matter what, whatever happens to me and her mother doesn't matter just protect Lily at all costs!" I could tell that the fear was legitimate, and Mayor Rich wasn't acting either so whatever was going on he truly was concerned for the town and everypony that lived there peacefully, well shit I can't turn my back on anypony in need of help. So, when all the guest ponies arrive for the soiree, they are told that it had to be cancelled due to an emergency, which nopony dared to speak against this sudden development. Meanwhile I was still in the study of Mayor Rich when he says to me, "Listen I want you to be a personal bodyguard to Lily, and to sweeten the deal I will pay you 175 gold bits plus you can live here in the mansion but there will be no funny business with my daughter, am I making myself clear?" I just had to retort back; I mean here I am a grown human man that is willing to risk my life to help protect the only female in this new land that for whatever reason was crushing on me hard. I looked Mayor Rich in the eye and said, "Your daughter is a grown mare, right? I will let you know that by the standards of where I come from, I am a stallion okay? So instead of trying to control your daughter and her life, let her live okay? Now I will say that while out in the public eye, we will be professional and for the most part keep our relationship to a discreet level, otherwise whatever goes on between us the privacy of this house and anywhere else where there is privacy well as they said back home 'Que Sera, Sera' which means what happens, will happen. But I will give you my word that I will not do anything to hurt her and I will let no harm come to her!"

Mayor Rich and I are locked in a staring battle, and I have no intention of showing any give. The mayor thinks that he can dictate what happens between me and his daughter, but he also wants me to protect her and I can understand that as well but that doesn't mean he has to control her every damn move. Her life and mine are ours to live, not for others to project and live through. Mayor Rich finally breaks and says, "You win, the steel in your eyes and the iron will of your convictions tell me that you would make a fine suitor for my daughter. There is something that I must tell you. The pony you shorted one ear belongs to a gang that has been recently trying to muscle their way into town and make a name for themselves. The leader once visited me and told me that one way or another he would get what he wants. He even said that he would get my daughter. That is why I am wanting you to take this opportunity and keep her safe." I ponder this offer a bit more and I say, "Well I definitely will take the offer, but the issue I am running into is that I have noticed that no pony else has the weapons I have and I need to have more ammunition in order to keep them working. As far as I can tell there are no stores that sell guns or bullets so what can I do to remedy that situation?" Mayor Rich thinks about this and says, "Well it is true that there are no weapons like the ones you have, but there are many smart ponies in Canterlot, however I think your best bet would be going to Ponyville. There is a student of Princess Celestia's that I have heard many great things about, her name is Twilight Sparkle and she may be able to point you in the right direction." I smile a little and say, "Well I guess then I need to get on the next train heading to Ponyville then. I will go pack and as soon I can get something that can replace my guns then I will be back." Mayor Rich cleared his throat and said, "I want Gilded Lily to go with you, considering the circumstances that have come up, I want her to be safe. My brother is the mayor of Ponyville, and he can put you two up in his mansion, I will write a letter for Gilded Lily to hand to him, just mind your manners with him, he is more hardened than anypony I have ever known. I will have the private car put on the next train so you two can have privacy but please just make sure that no one discovers you two in a compromising position." Mayor Rich gets up from his chair and trots over to me and says, "I apologize for what I said earlier, if anything I would rather have my daughter with someone with who can actually protect her and love her for all the right reasons rather than put on a façade. You two have my blessing, just be careful!" I put a hand on what I guess would be the equivalent of a shoulder of a horse and say, "Don't worry sir, she will be safe no matter what!" I get ready to head out and Mayor Rich says, "Now before I forget I want you to take these bags of bits, this should last you for at least a month or so. When you two get back we will discuss your pay and all that some more."

I stood up and I asked to see the room that Mayor Rich was gracious enough to let me stay in, so we walked out of the study and I was escorted to the room right next to Gilded Lily's room. Mayor Rich then told me, "By the way there is a door that will get you into her room, let's just make sure that there are no bumps and screaming in the night. Otherwise have a good night, get packed and get rested for tomorrow you will be heading to Ponyville to see if you can maintain your effectiveness." I open the door to my new place of residence, and I looked around at the new surroundings, and everything was sparse which I figured was a good thing. I didn't need busts of ponies and statues cluttering up the place. I go sit down on the bed and I take my revolver out and I take the spent round out of the cylinder, I put a fresh one in and I examine the spent cartridge. To think that this one .357 round just altered my life in Equestria, and now I need to find more or at least something that can replace my revolver and shotgun without me having to resort to just my knife and bare knuckles. Just then there is a soft knock on the door that connects my room with Lily's, and I get up and open it. There standing with red eyes and her lower lip trembling is Gilded Lily and I am taken back by her expression and I ask, "What is wrong? Is everything all right?" She looks at me and says, "I thought you got in trouble on account of us kissing and all, I was scared that I caused you to have issues with my father. Did he say anything about us? Are you just here temporarily or are you leaving tonight? Oh, what have I done?" She started to tremble, and I put my arms around her and stroked her mane and said, "Hey everything is fine, me and your dad came to an agreement. He says he is fine with our relationship and he wants me to keep you safe. Tomorrow we are going to Ponyville, I need to figure out how to get more ammunition or at least a weapon that can do the same thing as this here revolver that I have had since I was a teenager." The revolver has seen its fair share of use over the years I have had it, I grew up using it for hunting and it has been banged around, manhandled and everything in between. The bluing on the barrel is faded and there are scratches here and there, the handles are no longer the originals since I opted to change them out for something a bit more comfortable. I snap to reality from daydreaming about my revolver when Lily puts a hoof on my shoulder and asks, "Are you all right? You sort of just spaced out or something." I look her in her golden eyes and say, "Yes ma'am I am all right just reminiscing about this revolver, had many adventures with it." I put the revolver down on the nightstand next to the bed and I check the shotgun to make sure it was in condition one, which there was a round at the ready, but the safety was on to prevent the round to be fired.

I got this weird thought in my head, I thought that here I was in a new world trying to survive and now I sit in a mansion with a mare that is attracted to me. I swore up and down it was like living in a fantasy western, but I was enjoying the ride and here I was now with that same beautiful mare in my room and we were all alone. I take off my hat and set it on a chair that was in the room and I sit down to remove my cowboy boots. After I take off the boots, I take off my socks and I hang them off the arms of the chair, then I turn to Lily and say, "Want to lay with me for awhile before I start packing for Ponyville?" Lily smiles a small smile and nods her head, then walks over to lay right next to me then once she is settled and is laying down facing me, I start running a hand through her beautiful mane as we stare into each other's eyes. That small smile got bigger as we laid there, Lily spoke saying, "This is nice, and no pony has ever thought of doing this but then again I never was allowed to be in a room with a stallion much less alone with a stallion." I get closer to her and as soon as I brushed my lips against hers Lily responded by locking her lips with mine and a long and sensual kiss ensued, I feel like electricity is coursing through my body and I also feel weightless, and I thought to myself that this is what love must do to everyone. Before I know it, the room is feeling hot and heavy, my mind now clear yet foggy as we passionately kiss and with every second that passes, I go through a rollercoaster of euphoria. I hear moans coming from Lily and I hear some coming from me as well and then I randomly think, 'Well let's hope Mayor Rich doesn't end up appearing like he did last time.' We stop for a moment and she is breathing a little heavy and I just run a hand over her face and cup her cheek, we both smile at each other and Lily bites her lower lip and says, "Wow that was pretty nice, you ever kiss anypony else before me?" I look her in the eyes and say, "You would be the first female ever that I have ever kissed." Lily blushes and says, "Well if you feel the same way and it isn't too forward, how about I become the only pony you have to kiss like that ever?" I think about it and while it seemed that I was rushing into a relationship in a strange and new place, it felt right and I flat out say, "I would be more than happy to be in a relationship with you Lily, regardless if we just met or whatever."

Lily is practically beaming, and I just couldn't help but to smile as big as she was, I loved seeing her smile and she then gets on top of me, her marehood rubbing right on my erection that was being restrained by my clothes. Lily looks down and a wicked little grin appears on her face and she seductively says to me, "Oh seems like I have gotten a rise out of you, oh whatever shall I do?" I look at her and say, "Well begging your pardon ma'am but that I believe is up to you. I won't oppose whatever you feel like doing." Lily then says, "Well then I think we should start by removing these pesky clothes so that I can see what it is that I have awoken." She giggles and moves off me to let me remove my jeans and boxers, to which she stares at my erect penis in wonderment. She pokes it lightly with one of her front hooves and says, "Well I never knew that it would be so big, the anatomy books I had to study always made everything seem bigger or smaller than the actual size." She pokes it lightly then asks, "Can I try something?" I nod approval to her and she just opens her mouth to take my penis in her mouth, she takes the whole thing in and hits the base as well as gets part of my ball sack in her mouth, then she slides her mouth up it and lets it fall out her mouth. My dick is covered in her saliva and I am just in amazement that she did that, Lily looks at me and says, "It tastes good, I want more!" I oblige her and she gets my dick back in her mouth, she starts bobbing her head up and down my erect dick. I am amazed by the feel of her warm mouth wrapped around my dick, her tongue feels like smooth sandpaper and it is stimulating my cock to want to burst forth my hot seed down her throat. After twenty minutes of pure bliss I stop Lily and say, "Listen this is amazing, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't reciprocate the pleasure to you. Would you mind letting me work some of my magic on you?" Lily looks nervous and nods her head. I gently roll her onto her back and I start kissing her gently from her lips and head south until I am face to face with her marehood, it is soaked in its own juices and the contrast of pink inside and the white coat out and around her marehood just really makes the experience so surreal. I look Lily in the eyes to make sure she was still good, and she nods in approval, then she stops me and says, "Wait just to let you know this is my first time so please be gentle with me at first." I nod my head to let her know that I will fulfill her wishes so I take my right hand with my index finger and middle finger I gently separate her folds, which I get a gasp, and I see her clitoris as it is begging to be given attention. I start by gently rubbing it slowly and then getting a bit faster as to really get things going, I then start putting one finger in her hungry marehood which causes Lily to gasp again followed by a sharp intake of breath along with some moaning and groaning. I begin to lick and suck her clitoris as I continue to finger her marehood, which I am using three fingers, and I try to find her G-spot to really blow her mind as best as I can. Lily is writhing in pleasure and she is trying her best to not be loud, she has a blanket in her mouth to muffle the moans and shrieks of pleasure muffled, all the while I am putting my tongue into her wet marehood and licking it up and down, as well as teasing it by moving my tongue side to side and all around. The next thing I know Lily is stopping me and is trying to get her breathing back to normal, when she is ready she says, "I know this not very ladylike but I want you to rut me like a bucking mare, rut me hard!" I am amazed because that was just so hot to be talked to like that, so I oblige her, and I get to rutting her like there is no tomorrow. I flip her onto her stomach, and I line my dick with her marehood, then I go balls deep into Lily and just go primal on her marehood. Well I was glad that Lily was muffling her sounds of ecstasy because once I entered her marehood she just went crazy with pleasure; she was pounding against me and her marehood walls were squeezing my cock like a boa constrictor. The wetness, smoothness and tightness of her virgin marehood nearly caused me to blow my load but it felt like something clicked in my mind and I was more concentrated on letting her cum before me. I just kept pounding and pounding, my mission was clear, and I wasn't about to make my first time a disappointment for Lily or myself. Lily was just panting, and her tongue was hanging limp on the side of her mouth, she then said, "Oh sweet Celestia I think I am about to cum, please lets cum together!" I pump my cock in and out of her marehood and I make sure I am putting my full length into her, and after five minutes we both kiss so passionately as to prevent any loud noises to attract unwanted attention. I cum in her and can feel the large quantities of cum shooting into her, Lily just gasps and smiles as her marehood gets filled up.

We lay there together just basking in the beauty of what happened, I am facing Lily and I ask her, "So after all that, how are you feeling?" Lily has this dreamy look on her face and says, "I feel lightheaded, and so happy. This can't be a dream; I know this is real and I still can't get over that you and I are together. I want this night to never end." I have been stroking her face and mane, while I look into her golden eyes as she talks. I tell Lily that I feel the same way and I even tell her that this is the first time I have truly felt happy in a long time. We both lay there for some time just looking at each other and talking, then at some point Lily falls asleep with her head on my chest. I gently move out of bed and go get my boxers and pants back on, then I get to packing for tomorrow which was arriving fast as it was almost dawn. I just put the bags of bits into two suitcases and I go to the bathroom to relieve myself, then I head back into the bedroom where Lily was still asleep and snoring lightly. I stood there and took in the sight; it was just so peaceful and felt so right. It was right then and there that I swore that if I had a chance, I would make her mine officially damn the naysayers or anyone who would deny us the right to be together. I finished making sure that I had everything packed for me which isn't much, my weapons were ready and the only other stuff that did need to be packed was all Lily's if she didn't get around to it. I figured that if she hadn't it was on account that she was scared that I wasn't coming back.

Everything seemed to be just falling into place and I didn't want to jeopardize what was blossoming between me and Lily. Hopefully we can get somewhere in Ponyville, hopefully I can get good news and not disappoint Lily. I had a new outlook on life at this moment, and I hoped it would stay that way.


End file.
